


Can you feel it?

by sugarandspace



Series: I want to learn what makes you who you are [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Runes, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec wakes up to the feeling of soft touches on his skin.





	Can you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted my first Malec fic a year ago. To celebrate the anniversary I decided to write a little companion piece for it. (But this can be read separately too.) I put the fics into a series for easier navigation! :)
> 
> It's been a great year, thank you to everyone who's read my works! You are a cool bunch and I'm so grateful!

Alec wakes up to the feeling of soft touches on his skin. He’s laying on his stomach, half of his face mushed into a ridiculously soft pillow and his arms folded underneath it. 

Alec keeps his eyes shut as he focuses on the touch. Magnus’ touch is gentle, his finger leaving a trail of warmth as it moves on his skin - a lower, lazier kind of warmth than it had evoked the previous night.

It takes a moment for Alec to realise that Magnus is tracing something on his skin, a moment longer for him to pinpoint what it is. As his mind wakes up more he connects the lines and then it’s obvious - Magnus is tracing the runes on his back. His touch lingers on the one over his shoulder blade before moving lower, carefully following the dark lines on his lower back to replicate the shape perfectly. It’s almost like he’s had practise. 

“I know you are awake.”

Magnus’ voice is soft, warm, and quiet - perfectly fitting for the relaxed morning they are sharing. A rare treat in their busy lives. 

“What gave me away?” Alec asks, opening his eyes to see Magnus next to him on his side, looking at him. Magnus’ focus has moved away from Alec’s back, and Alec almost complains. He probably would have, if Magnus’ warm palm wasn’t still resting on his lower back.

“The smile,” Magnus replies simply, the statement accompanied by a smile of his own. “Either you were having a good dream or you were awake, apparently my guess was correct.”     

Alec feels his smile widening. How could it not, when he gets to wake up next to Magnus?

“And you were practising runes?” Alec asks, deciding not to comment on getting caught. 

“Ah, well,” Magnus says, his hand resuming its tracing movements and his eyes shifting to Alec’s back. “They are quite fascinating.”

“How so?” Alec asks. What he sees them as is more like a necessity, something Shadowhunters have and something they need to be able to do their job.

“They have their own kind of magic,” Magnus explains. “Very different to warlock magic, since yours stems from angelic powers. But magic nevertheless. It’s not something I feel every time, but if I focus enough, I can feel it under your skin when my finger touches a rune. The different kind of powers clash and I can feel warmth.”

“I didn’t know that,” Alec says, his tone curious. 

“Well, like I said, I don’t feel it every time,” Magnus says. “It’s easy to miss if I don’t focus. Actually I think you should feel it too.”

Alec looks confused, he’s never noticed anything like that. 

“Here, let me show you,” Magnus says, moving his fingers away from Alec’s back and moving them to his arm. His finger follows an invisible path along Alec’s forearm to his bicep, staying on unmarked skin. “Focus on my touch.”

Alec watches as the finger moves over a dark rune, starting to follow the loops and curves. He closes his eyes to be able to concentrate better. 

He thinks he feels it. It’s faint, like Magnus had said, his body not used to paying mind to sensations as small as that. It’s not unpleasant, just warm friction where their different powers come to contact. 

“I can feel it,” Alec says, opening his eyes and looking at Magnus again. “That’s so odd.”

“Odd indeed,” Magnus says, his tone amused. He doesn’t stop his movements, his touch moving from rune to rune. Now that Alec knows about the feeling it gives he can’t help but focus on it. It would almost be relaxing enough to lull him back to sleep if Magus didn’t break the silence.

“How do they feel?” Magnus asks, being more specific when Alec looks at him confused, his eyes nearly falling shut. “The runes.”

“I can feel a slight burn when I draw them or activate one,” Alec explains. “And when one is activated I can feel its effects. But other than that, they don’t feel any different. They are just there.”

“It must be convenient to be able to pick which skills to enhance,” Magnus says conversationally, his tone kind even if the words bring Alec memories from the time when he was still in the academy. Being the son of Lightwoods had brought its perks, but it had also been the reason for some of his fellow Shadowhunters to resent him. Some had doubted his skills, had said that he was dependent on his runes and that he was only getting good points form the tests because he was a Lightwood. Different kinds of mean things that had planted themselves to Alec’s mind, making him want to prove himself even more. 

“You can’t rely on them, you need other skills too,” Alec says, his tone more defensive than Magnus deserves. But he can’t help it, the words slipping out as he remembers the days at the academy.

“Of course,” Magnus says, and his tone is certain - like it was obvious to him that the runes weren’t the only reason Alec is as good of a Shadowhunter as he is. And Alec reminds himself that for Magnus it is.

“I’m sorry,” Alec says, feeling bad for snapping when they were having such a lovely morning.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Magnus says, his hand coming to rest on Alec’s cheek, his thumb brushing under Alec’s eye. “I’m guessing that’s something you’ve heard said before?”

“It is,” Alec says, not elaborating on the topic and Magnus seems to let it go as well. Alec turns so that he’s laying on his side, his hand finding its way to Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer. He wants to go back to the relaxed feeling their morning had just moments ago and Magnus seems content to let him. Alec might tell him some day, but that day isn’t today. The moment is too good to be ruined with something that Alec hasn’t had to deal with in years, with something that doesn’t really even bother him anymore.

He knows he’s proved himself, he’s the Head of the New York Institute.

“So tell me,” Alec says, looking Magnus in the eyes. “How often do you watch me sleep?”

Magnus groans and moves closer, hiding his face in Alec’s neck. Alec just hold on tighter and laughs.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
